Consumed Items
Ever since season 1, Jory has had a habit of consuming food experiments after they have been microwaved. He ignores the obvious toxicity of the microwaves' insides and eats/drinks the experiment without any fear. When Riley joined as sidekick in season 5, he picked up this bad habit from Jory. Jon is the only cast member who has wisely stayed away from all types of consumption. Below is a list of all consumed experiments, followed by who tasted them in parentheses. *'Experiment #4. Sealed Popcorn.' Jory tried out Unnamed's popcorn, even though it was obviously burnt and the bag had melted plastic all over it. *'Experiment #27. Bag Of Chips.' Jory ate the middle chips of the "potato chip bar." They had a "bad beginning taste" but a "delicious aftertaste." *'Experiment #95. Spam.' Jory opened the can afterwards and tasted a small bit of Spam. Interestingly, he wouldn't eat the bubble gum out of Lacey for sanitation reasons, even though Lacey was brand-new then. But he ate the Spam after she had microwaved such things as iPods and a GameCube. *'Experiment #126. Play-Doh.' Riley tasted the Play-Doh BEFORE it was microwaved, saying it was salty. *'Experiment #153. Peanut Butter.' Jory tasted the peanut butter afterwards, and Jon and Riley were horrified, thinking he instantly got cancer. Jory said that it had a smoky taste. Jory and Riley also ate the peanut butter when it was non-toxic during the intro. *'Experiment #159. Capri Sun.' Both Jory and Riley drank from the filled Capri Sun pouch, and they were surprised that the drink wasn't even warm. Bad idea to do this? No, awesome f*cking idea! *'Experiment #220. Marshmallow Fluff.' Riley ate some of the Fluff BEFORE microwaving, disgustedly licking his fingers in a suggestive way. *'Experiment #227. Mondo Drinks.' Jory and Riley both drank some Mondo BEFORE microwaving. The Mondo was literally boiling afterwards, so that's why there was no taste test at the end. *'Experiment #237. Klondike Bar.' Riley tasted some of the melted chocolate of the Klondike. Jory didn't eat any chocolate. Instead, he used the melted mess to write "I♥U" on top of Margaret II. *'Experiment #248. Unbagged Popcorn.' Both Jory and Riley ate some of the popcorn after Esmeralda made it. This was probably the safest of the post-microwaving consumption incidents, since Esmeralda did the popcorn on her first experiment. *'Experiment #277. Easter Bunny.' Riley took a bite out of the chocolate bunny before microwaving. Once it was taken out of Rapunzel, Riley ate some more of the chocolate bunny and convinced Jory to eat some. Jory thought the chocolate tasted awful. *'Experiment #281. Bag Of Chips.' Both Jory and Riley ate chips after microwaving. Jory only commented that they were warm. There was not a "bad beginning taste" this time. *'Experiment #294. Bacon.' When the bacon came out of Emily, Jory tried a little bit after burning it with a lighter. He said it does not taste good. Riley commented Jory has food poisoning when Jory told him to sign off. *'Experiment #304. Eyeballs.' After microwaving the eyeballs in Ivanka Jory licked one of them.